


Thoughts

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: Hawk closed his eyes.  The love of his life was gone forever and there was nothing he could do about it.  He wished he could go back in time or simply cease to exist, because without Demetri he was nothing.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Kudos: 18





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas para aclarar  
> El inglés no es mi primer idioma, lo siento si hay errores

There was. Hawk was determined, he was going to tell Demetri how he felt about him and he was very nervous.

Demetri, can we talk? I have to tell you something important— Eli said, Demetri just looked at him letting him continue

I love you, you are very handsome, I think of you all the time, every time I see you in the high schoo lhallways, my heart races. Would you want to be my boyfriend? "Hawk asked. He felt very relieved, he had finally confessed his feelings.

But Demetri instead looked at him with a face of ... Disgust?

I'm sorry Eli, I don't think I'm dating a person like you, besides, what would our parents think? "Demetri replied, these words broke Hawk internally

What do you mean by a person like me? Eli didn't understand what he was referring to. He had changed for Demetri, his heart was breaking

I could never love you, I would never love someone so arrogant- said Demetri who wanted to leave at all costs

W-wait, I ... - said Hawk about to cry as he grabbed his wrist

Let go of me! ”Said Demetri. I don't want you to talk to me again in your fucking life, Moskowitz

Hawk could only see how the love of his life left in the distance

Eli was crying. How did he get there? Love, that feeling that had driven him but at the same time hit him hard. The little tears turned into a loud cry

No, n-no — he sobbed loudly

Hawk closed his eyes. The love of his life was gone forever and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could go back in time or simply cease to exist, because without Demetri he was nothing.

Hawk opened his eyes vaguely and heard a sweet voice calling him

-Eli, my love, are you okay? -

He finally he could make out the figure and voice calling out to him. It was Demetri

Indeed, it was his boyfriend, the nerd he loved so much. It had all been a dream, a very horrible dream to tell the truth

What's the matter with you? Said Demetri as he grabbed Eli's hand.

Demetri, I had a nightmare. I-I lost you forever, "said Hawk sitting up in bed, head down and with tears in his eyes.

Oh ... honey, it was just a nightmare. I'll always be by your side, ”Demetri said as he kissed Hawk on the lips

They lay back on the bed and Demetri started laughing.

You're very sappy, ”Demetri said as he put his head on Hawk's chest.

Liar! ”Eli said as he laughed lightly and gently stroked Demetri's hair

Undoubtedly, they both knew that their love was forever and Eli really loved Demetri, he would not know what to do without his love. He would feel lost. They were made for each other


End file.
